


How to (not) cool things down

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, It's too darn hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, Top Harry, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too darn hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to (not) cool things down

The cooling charm was so temperamental, it was pissing Draco the fuck off. The heat would appear and disappear on it's own whim and he could barely contain himself. All he wanted to do was grab his wand and start blasting things off in the flat just so he could have something to do that would somewhat subdue his anger. 

"It'll pass," Harry said and Draco scowled at him. 

"How can you possibly be okay with this? It's too bloody hot, Potter," Draco complained. He would have sat down next to Harry but then it was too hot, and Harry was sweating, and if they started something—it'd only get too sticky. 

"I'm not _okay_ with it," Harry said, looking at Draco as if he were resisting rolling his eyes, "but I've been in worst situations. You just have to make do." 

"Make do? Like what?" 

Harry walked up to the ice box and pulled out a few cubes of ice from a tray and placed them in a glass. Then, he walked back to Draco and placed a cube of ice in his mouth. 

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Lie back," Harry said and Draco did. Harry then lifted Draco's shirt, popped a cube of ice in his mouth and Draco felt the coldness of the ice, the wetness as it melted on his skin, and the water trickled down to his—

"Now, when it's melted, I get to _suck_ it all up," Harry said. 

"Fucking hell, Potter," Draco moaned, feeling Harry's tongue lick and suck the water off his skin, until he'd reached his groin, before he pulled Draco's trousers down. 

"I see someone's already with the programme," Harry commented, licking the head of Draco's cock and Draco's body shivered. 

"Not really caring about the heat are you anymore, Draco?" Harry teased.. 

"For Merlin's sake," Draco said, and Harry enveloped his cock and Draco realised just how cool Harry's mouth was. Then, Draco didn't know how, Harry had grabbed a few more ice cubes and he started to rub them against Draco's balls as he sucked on his cock. 

"Fuh—I can't—" Draco didn't know what he was saying, _if_ he was saying anything, and decided to just stop trying. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and decided to simply enjoy himself. 

As he came, Harry sucking him dry, the ice-cubes in Harry's hand had melted—creating a giant mess on the sofa underneath him. 

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, and Draco felt the room chill a little bit. It seemed that the cooling charm was working again. 

"Yeah..." Draco drawled. His eyelids felt heavy, and he knew that if he simply closed his eyes, he'd fall asleep. But he wasn't ready for that yet. 

"What about you?" he asked. 

"What about me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Take advantage of the cooling charm, Potter, and make me sweat," Draco said, parting his legs. 

"Don't mind if I do," Harry replied and Draco heard as Harry mumbled a lubricant charm and before he knew it, was sliding inside Draco. 

"God," Draco gasped. He pulled his legs up against his chest so Harry could have all the access to Draco and marvelled in the way Harry was fucking him. He was sure that this had been Harry's plan all along. 

He was going to let Draco get all hot and bothered before he suggested his _ice cube_ remedy and then get what he actually wanted. Get Draco the way he actually wanted him. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Draco. Love you like this," Harry said as he pushed in and out of Draco with so much ease, you'd think they'd been doing it for years. 

"Yeah? You like me compliant, do you?" Draco teased. 

"Yeah. I know you like to give me a _hard time_ , but you love this, don't you? Love it when I fuck you—oh please— _gods,_ Draco. Just fuck...yeah..." 

Draco didn't realise when he'd let go of the back of his thighs and his hands moved to grab Harry's arse, but he was pulling him closer, begging Harry to fuck him harder. As they moved along, and Draco didn't know how long they'd been fucking for, he realised that he wasn't so hot anymore. The charm around the flat hadn't withered away, and he wasn't sweaty, and miserable. 

He smiled to himself as Harry continued to speak sweet-dirty-nothings to him, except they weren't really nothings, Draco loved the way Harry talked to him in bed. Harry was continuing talking, and Draco was relishing every second of it. 

"Fuck, yeah. Give me more. Give me more, Potter," Draco said until Harry threw his head back, gasped, and then came inside him. 

Finally, the charm broke off and it started to get hot in the flat again. 

"What is with this bloody spell you put on, Potter?" Draco asked, once they had cleaned themselves up. 

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "Maybe the magic wants us to keep fucking." 

"Maybe..." Draco said, "But I'm ready for a shower. A cold one, If I have to." 

"Yeah? I bet we could heat things up in there, as well, love."

* * *

END


End file.
